Capturing the Snow - Larry Stylinson Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: There are two things Harry is sure the world doesn't get about him. How much he absolutely loves the snow and how much he absolutely loves his boyfriend. He decides to bring Louis to the park while he takes a few photos of the pristine white while it lasts but ends up finding more bliss without his camera than with. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

"Hurry up, Lou!" Hazza yells, running across the white crunchy snow that covers the ground of the large park. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Lou answers as he follows in Hazza's tracks. Hazza doesn't stop running until he reaches the center of the park. In front of him is a large fountain lit up like a halo in the winter night. Strands of white Christmas lights stream from the top of the fountain and out to the surrounding trees that are also lit up. Hazza walks out onto the halfway cleared concrete circle, spinning slowly to try and take in the whole scene. As he's turned about halfway he catches Lou in the corner of his eye. The older boy walks over to a bench and smiles at him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hazza asks slightly in awe of their surroundings. "You or the lights?" Lou asks giggling when Hazza gives him a look. "It's about to start snowing again, better hurry. Don't wanna be stuck in a blizzard." Lou says to you. "Okay, okay!" Hazza rushes over to him and he pulls out Hazza's camera from the younger boy's bag that Lou had insisted on carrying. As he hands it over to Hazza, Lou's fingers graze his and a shock goes through him. He looks up from their hands at Lou and who is grinning, bringing out the butterflies in Hazza's stomach. "Thanks." Hazza mumbles with a lope-sided smile and the feeling of red tint in his cheeks. He turns back around and starts snapping pictures of the dangling lights.

As Hazza lines up his last shot he sees through his lens that the lights have started to somehow twinkle. He looks up and sees small flakes of white falling from the dark sky. "Told ya." Hazza hears Lou say from behind him and feels him wraps his arms around his waist. Lou kisses his cheek and Hazza covers his hands with his own. "This is prettier than any picture." Lou says and Hazza turns in his arms to face him. "Why haven't we done this before?" Lou questions as he looks sternly in Hazza's eyes. "What? Come to the park? We do this all the time." Hazza asks a bit confused about what he's talking about. "No, this. Us. You and I." Lou says with his hands on the small of Hazza's back pressing the slim boy closer to him.

"But Lou-" Hazza tries to protest. "But nothing. We've waited long enough and I've been dying to show everyone you're mine. The fans can get over it. I want to be able to kiss or hug or even just hold hands with my boyfriend without it becoming some scandal." He says a bit heatedly, obviously upset over the issue. "Ok, if you're ready then so am I." Hazza says moving his arms from Lou's chest to around his neck. "For sure?" Lou asks searching Hazza's eyes for any doubt. When he doesn't find any he continues. "So we're official now?" He asks Hazza, his face so close to the other boy's, their noses brush. Hazza is too focused on Lou's lips to answer verbally so he just nods his head. "So I can do this?" Lou asks before pressing his lips lightly to Hazza's and the curly haired boy lets his eyes flutter closed for a few seconds.

Lou pulls away slowly and looks at Hazza as if still waiting for an answer. Hazza nods his head again and uses the hand behind Lou's head to bring his lips to his own, returning his kiss. Lou presses into it and swings Hazza around but their lips never leave each other's. Hazza starts to giggle and get dizzy so Lou puts Hazza down but holds him close. "I've always wanted to do that." He says looking at Hazza with warmth in his eyes. "Me too." Hazza says and pulls him close, watching the snow fall all around them.


End file.
